


Contagious

by Askell



Series: If the kids are united [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidents, Batfamily Feels, Brother Feels, Brothers, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Mustaches, Razors, and he's done with his sons, bruce is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: A hysterical laughter echoed in the stairs leading to the batcave. Bruce’s blood froze in his veins.





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny little scene I had in mind and decided to write to fight writer's block ;)

A hysterical laughter echoed in the stairs leading to the batcave. Bruce’s blood froze in his veins. Judging from the pitch, it was one of his oldests, either Dick or Jason. He forced himself not to yield to panic. The closer he got to the medbay, the louder it got. His gut churned as if stabbed by white-hot blades. If Joker had laid a hand on Jason again… 

His fears were confirmed when he finally entered the room. Red Hood laid on a table, clutching his torso as violent bursts of laughter agitated his whole body. His left foot was in a pretty bad shape as well, purple and swollen. Bruce frowned when he noticed nobody had taken the precaution of retraining him. Emergency procedures existed for their safety, goddamnit. 

Nightwing was busy preparing what was doubtlessly a tranquilizer, his back to Bruce. Damian stayed at Jason’s side, a hand covering his mouth, making his expression impossible to read thanks to the domino he still wore. Tim was nowhere in sight. 

“Can somebody explain to me what’s going on,” Bruce asked in an icy, commanding voice. They’d better know they were in trouble.

Robin barely flinched, a proof of how focused his was on not reacting to whatever afflicted his brother. The laughs got even louder, if possible. Helmet resting on the ground next to the table, Jason had also gotten rid of his domino and was crying in-between chuckles. At least he didn’t look in pain. 

Bruce repeated himself when it appeared his eldest purposely avoided answering him. Somewhere behind him, Tim cleared his throat, snorted and ran away almost immediately. If he was infected as well, why wasn’t he in medbay?

Damian lowered his hand, his mouth torn at a curious angle. He took a deep breath before answering in a tense voice:

“Grayson insisted on bringing him here after Todd injured his ankle protecting him.”

“Has he been exposed to a known toxin? What is Arkham’s status? Full report, Robin.”

Had he not known better, he would have sworn his son was fighting hilarity as well. 

“The only thing he, and the rest of us, have been exposed to is an unfortunate sight.”

“I hate you all,” Richard finally piped in. 

They heard Red Robin lose his last shred of self-control near the monitor room, which in turn only helped to fuel the other boy’s giggles. Even Robin now sported a very amused grin, too dignified still to give in. 

When Dick finally turned around, Bruce finally understood the source of it all. 

“My razor broke just before patrol and I didn’t have time to fix it,” he tried to explain himself, sending hateful glances at his howling brother.

That much was evident. Half of his face was close-shaved, as usual, except for his upper lip and a clear line on his chin. It looked ridiculous enough for Bruce to rule out Joker’s drugs as the cause of his son’s snickers. 

As it turned out, Jason had just discovered it thanks to the brighter lights of the cave and had not been able to resist mocking him openly ever since. Judging from the obvious mirth on Damian’s face, laughter was the most contagious thing they had been exposed to that night. Bruce sighed. Even he started feeling his cheeks twitch with the need to smile. Time to remove himself from the contaminated area. 

He made sure to leave a straight razor on Dick’s doorstep the next day.


End file.
